A yellow pair of shoes costs $$7$, and a popular brown belt costs $8$ times as much. How much does the brown belt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the brown belt is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of shoes, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $7$ $8 \times $7 = $56$ The brown belt costs $$56$.